The Golden Couple
by DancingKirby
Summary: They seemed to have it all...but everything was just an illusion that would come crashing down. 50 sentences about David Rabb and Reggie Mackenzie.


A/N: Well, it took a while to finish, but here it is! I know that the manga might reveal something shocking that renders this null and void, but I thought that the chances of this were low enough to take the risk.

* * *

**#01-Motion:** Reggie liked watching D avid during football practice; it amazed her how such a big guy could run so quickly.

**#02-Cool**: Principal Mackenzie knew full well that David was too hot-tempered to finish the job on his own; Reggie, on the other hand, could be relied upon to keep her cool under pressure.

**#03-Young**: They were young, rich, and on top of their game: what more could they ask for?

**#04-Last: **A content and sleepy Reggie decided to snuggle closer to David in lieu of grabbing a towel to blot at the wet spot on the sheet…after all, quiet times like these didn't happen too often, so she wanted to make it last.

**#05-Wrong:** Not even Reggie herself knew for sure how she could peer down at the duel arena so calmly when things were going so wrong.

**#06-Gentle: **Despite David's childish whimpering, Reggie was not gentle in cleaning his scraped knee, while admonishing him that this was what he got for not wearing his kneepads during touch football.

**#07-One:** Reggie would never be able to tell her father this, but she thought that wearing only one earring was really tacky.

**#08-Thousand:** David tried his hardest not to make a face as Reggie dragged him to yet another thousand-year-old Mayan ruin…they all looked the same to him.

**#09-King: **Reggie wished that David would stop trying to spy on Fubuking…she swore, if David fell out of that tree and died, she'd…she'd kill him!

**#10-Learn: **Academics had never been David's strong suit, so it was a surprise to everyone (including him) when he was able to quickly learn Japanese.

**#11-Blur: ** Reggie's memories of her encounter with Koyo Hibiki were blurry at best… that stupid sister of his had put herself through this for nothing.

**#12-Wait: **She had always stayed behind, waited, deferred to the men…but now it was finally _her _time to take action.

**#13-Change: ** There were some ways in which a comatose David was a change for the better…he would be quieter, for one thing, and he also wouldn't leave his clothes all over the floor.

**#14-Command: **One girl carried Reggie's books and duel disk, a second held an umbrella over her head to protect her hair from the slight drizzle, and a third ran ahead to secure the best seat at the dining hall; being at the top of the female chain of command certainly had its perks!

**#15-Hold:** After harrowing meetings with her father, Reggie would often seek solace in David's arms…for a few minutes she could pretend that everything was normal.

**#16-Need: **Reggie desperately fingered herself, her face turned into the pillows to muffle her moans and sobs…with David gone she needed the release.

**#17-Vision: **There were times when the light caught Reggie just right, and David could swear that he was seeing one of Reggie's angel cards in human form.

**#18-Attention: **No wonder David hated Fubuking so much; putting two of the planet's biggest attention-seekers in the same location was only asking for trouble.

**#19-Soul:** Their souls were so enmeshed with darkness, it was difficult to tell where their own thoughts ended and where the Monster's began.

**#20-Picture: **Sitting courtside at a Lakers game; going to an 'NSync concert with her father; at the prom with David; had Reggie's photo collection always looked this posed and fake?

#**21-Fool: **It had been stupid of Reggie to agree to getting implants…she would have to buy a whole new set of shirts, since none of her old ones fit anymore.

**#22-Mad: **David indignantly stated that he was _nothing_ like "that dog guy what's-his-face"…all while wearing a facial expression almost identical to the one on the page in the manga volume.

**#23-Child: **She was just a cute, innocent-looking child who had asked for an autograph; that Hibiki boy would never know what had hit him.

**#24-Now: **Sometimes, on rainy weekends when Mr. Mackenzie didn't need them for anything, David and Reggie would laugh at stupid reality shows all afternoon and just relax and live in the moment.

**#25-Shadow: **David might as well have been wearing a sandwich board that said, "WE ARE EVIL" for all the good that his little shadow game stunt did.

**#26-Goodbye: **Maybe saying "Goodbye Miss Hibiki" in English had been a bit melodramatic…but whatever.

**#27-Hide: **Like her father did, Reggie tried her best to minimize her accent, but occasionally a "y'all" would slip out before she could stop it.

**#28-Fortune: **Mr. Mackenzie was anxious to have David reconcile with his parents…having a connection to a family worth over 300 million would help their ambitions along quite nicely.

#**29-Safe: **Getting David to use a condom was a lot like making a small child take his bath…except maybe slightly less wet.

**#30-Ghost**: The students of American Duel Academy loved to swap tales of the ghost of the murdered cheerleader that supposedly haunted the parking lot…Reggie sometimes wondered how they would react if they knew that a _real_ ghost had been controlling the school all this time.

**#31-Book: ** Reggie was quite embarrassed when her father bought her and David the complete set of a _really_ long manga to help them learn kanji; by the time she was halfway through the first volume, though, Reggie had become hooked.

**#32-Eye: **David often liked to wear his hat at an angle so one of his eyes was obscured, despite Reggie's complaint that this made him look like a pirate.

**#33-Never: **No matter how many people gave her dirty looks, Reggie was never going to surrender her fur-lined jackets!

**#34-Sing: **Reggie jammed her fingers in her ears, trying in vain to screen out the tone-deaf rendition of "Right Now (Na Na Na)" that was coming from the shower.

**#35-Sudden: **David made all the usual tactless jokes about bad women drivers, even though _he_, and not Reggie, was the one who kept suddenly slamming on the brakes at red lights because he'd been driving too quickly.

**#36-Stop: **"You better stop looking at my girl…or else…" David warned as he glared down at the much shorter Fubuki.

**#37-Time: **As far as David was concerned, Reggie looked perfectly fine without huge amounts of makeup…so why did she have to waste half an hour of perfectly good time getting ready whenever they went out?

**#38-Wash: **One day, David decided to be helpful and do the laundry, but after Reggie shrieked at him that their uniform jackets were _dry clean only_, he thought maybe it was better to just be lazy.

**#39-Torn: **Sometimes, Reggie just wanted to be a good girlfriend and keep vigil at David's bedside…but then she reminded herself that she had more important things to do.

**#40-History: **Principal Mackenzie made both David and Reggie take a class on Ancient Egypt; it was the only class where David couldn't get away with goofing off.

**#41-Power:** Sure, the sex was good and all, but their relationship was really nothing more than an endless power struggle.

**#42-Bother: **David frowned down at the boy in red; he had a job to do and this idiot was wasting his time.

**#43-God: **Their lifestyle was not in the least bit Christian, so it confused David to no end why Reggie still insisted on dragging him to church every week.

**#44-Wall: **One time, Fubuki was so distracted from looking at Reggie, he would have walked right into the wall of the art building if Ryo hadn't grabbed his arm.

**#45-Naked: **"Ah fuck Mac…quit teasing…" David groaned as Reggie smirked at him and slid her panties down another fraction of an inch.

**#46-Drive: **Reggie knew that her father would find out about this transgression somehow, but for now she just wanted to laugh and feel the wind in her face as she and David sped through the Mojave Desert.

**#47-Harm: **Really, considering David's track record, it was a miracle that he hadn't gotten himself killed sooner.

**#48-Precious: **The principal liked to think of his enforcers as being like a collection of valuable knick-knacks, with his daughter and her boyfriend being the rarest and costliest of them all.

**#49-Hunger: **Only two days in Japan, and they were both craving pizza…how could anyone keep from being hungry with such _tiny_ food?!

**#50-Believe: **At first Reggie had prayed for her father and David every day, and then all of her devotion was turned to the Monster, but now she had no idea what to believe.


End file.
